Zychronians
Zychronians are a species in an the Imperius Galaxy. They are cold hearted and love war. 'Physiology' Zychronians look like bipedal, furry rats and have a long tail extending from the back of their heads down to their feet. They have four fingers, 3 main and one thumb. They also have two front toes and one hind toe. Other features about their body aren't known because they are always wearing personal body armor. They stand from 12 to 16 feet in height. The average life expectancy for a typical Zychronian is 1,400 years. 'Attributes' These sapients are very fast, strong, and intellegent. They are often able to outsmart opponents and their skin is extremely tough from high amounts of keratin weave. 'Culture' Zychronians are very brutal to others but a little friendly to their own kind. They love war and love killing others and rarely show mercy when in battle. They are very manipulative and have made many friends, only to betray them and kill them in the end. They are here for themselves and no one else and will go to extreme lengths to protect their species. If you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. They worship 2 gods, one named Mortis, god of death, and another named Ahriman, god of darkness and destruction. There are no laws, governments, presidents, or any leaders which is one reason why they are so evil and brutal. They are very deceptive in their dealings with other races. Their genetical structure is breaking down due to millions of years of war (the last major one used many bioweapons) and will do anything for the survival of their race. They've done things from creating clones to creating hybrids to turning themselves into cyborgs to preserve themselves. They have gone on to wearing body armor to hold their bodies together. It is powered by a mini fusion reactor that must be replaced every 10 years. 'History' No one knows where they came from, but it has been suggested by some that they were dumped on a random planet because they were a pain. Unfortunately, an ancient evil race called the Zordacs was controlling the galaxy at that time, and the planet that the Zychronians lived on had precious metals that were extremely rare. The Zordacs put an energy shield over their planet so no one could get in, and no one could get out. The shield also put them into a sort of sleep like mode. Another benevolent race (possibily the early liberus but it happened too long ago to be sure was able to get in and explain everything that was going on. The Zychronians had to wake up to destroy the shield. With everyone that woke up, the shield got weaker. When the evil Zordacs presented themselves, the Zychronians worshipped them. They dug metals, and gave it to them. When they were done, they had to kill off the Zychronians, so they launched an invasion on their planet. It was then that the Zychronians awoke, and the shield was destroyed. The Zychronians declared war on them. For 92 years they fought until the Zordacs finally gave up, but they tried to deliver one last blow. A spaceship dropped a bomb that would've destroyed the planet but the Zychronians wouldn't allow it. Using the Zordacs' tech, they teleported the bomb in mid-air to the their planet and it detonated and destroyed it completely. They were now the Zychronians' slaves. As a result they became Class XI on the technological scale. It was here that they got a taste of war and have been fighting wars ever since. One war resulted in their genetical structure starting to break down and they will do anything to save it. They create clones, but each new clone is weaker than the last one. They tried uploading their personas onto combuters and making themselves cyborgs, but they lost some of the things that made them unique. They are now creating hybrids and fusing themselves with other species to create a being without the weaknesses of neither, but the strengths of both. The experiments are a little succesful, but they find it very difficult to fuse to beings without side effects. If they do find a cure that works they plan to overthrow all leaders standing in their path and make the universe a cosmic heaven to them(which would be a cosmic hell to everyone else). Category:Sapient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Mammals Category:Animals